Odd Impressions
by SabrinaEF
Summary: "I want to get married, Now." "Today? But I have gym." why does Rachel decide to marry Finn right away. The prologue starts with Senior year, but the rest will be a Future Fic with some flash backs. Everything up to Season 3 episode 14 has happened.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated my stories in a long time but quite a bit of bad things have been happening in my personal life recently. Some of the things you have read about in A/N's in my other story 'What Has the Military Done to My Life?' but some other things have happened in addition to that. So as a cause to these things my academics have suffered and I am trying to get that back on track. I was reading a FanFic earlier this evening called 'Reality Check' it is basically Rachel is married to Finn but their daughter is really Noah's daughter and half of it is told from the daughter POV. If you have not read it you should really check it out. But the reason I am starting a new story called '**_**Odd Impressions' **_**it takes place right before or during the beginning of the new episode that airs tomorrow (Season 3 Episode 14) and everything that has happened from the Pilot – Heart still stands. The only different thing is that Blaine is Rachel's brother and he went to Dalton so he never knew anyone but Puck and Rachel. Rachel still tells Finn she wants to get married that day at the courthouse… but only because of something that happened with Noah. And that is where the story begins. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee cause if I did Samcedes would be back together, Klaine would not be dwindling and Puckelberry would be together.**

**Rachel's POV**

I was trying to get out of Noah's room as fast as I could that morning. I couldn't believe I did what I did with him. I didn't think about how bad I would be hurting Finn. I love Finn. I really do, but Noah is Noah. Oh god! Rachel get a hold of yourself. You are engaged to Finn Hudson and you love him!

I am just pulling my sweater back over my head as I am making my way down the stair case to the Puckerman's house when I step on the third to last step that has always made a loud screeching sound. I was almost to the door when Noah stepped in front of me, "Really Rach. You were just going to leave. Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Noah, don't do this come on. It was one night of bad judgment."

"Wow. Rachel do you not remember last night or are you just using my feelings against me?"

_Flashback_

I showed up on Noah's door step at about 1 am. I knew his mom would be in shift at the hospital so I took a chance. I pounded on the door and it took him a while to finally open it but when he did he greeted me as so, "Rach, what are you doing here? I just saw you and Finnocences all cuddly at Sugar's party."

"I need to talk to someone and you Noah are the one person who knows me best."

"What is this about Rach? I can't be the one you come to about everything now. You said yes to marrying Finn and are getting married after Nationals in may…"

I cut him off to say, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh please you knew the first person Leroy would call is my ma."

"Why? Why would he do that we weren't ready to tell everyone yet. Not with the way Quinn and Kurt were acting."

"You know that Leroy and Rebecca have been planning out wedding since the day I pulled those cute little braids at the JCC and pushed you into the pool."

"Well they had to know that it would never happen. I mean if you hadn't knocked up Q and wanted to spend more time with her, we would have never been friends again."

"Rachel you and I only stopped being friends because of you brother!"

"What does Blaine have to do with this?"

"He wouldn't let me anywhere near you after 7th grade!"

"Only because you slept with three girls that summer at camp!"

"One of them was supposed to be you!"

"Excuse me! What you think that you can just be charming Noah and flutter your eyelashes and I would melt right there and give it up to you?"

"I'm always going to Noah to you because I Love You!"

"What?"

"Oh don't act like it is some big surprise because you have known all along!"

"I have not!"

"I have done everything for you since the beginning. Anytime you needed anything I did it for you because I loved you so much! The truth, I didn't join glee for Quinn and the baby. I did it for you and to keep an eye on you since that first day in the auditorium when I saw Finn kiss you."

"STOP! Noah I just came for support. I just needed my best friend to tell me everything with Finn will be great not spill all of these secrets!"

"Well to late. And tell Blaine that if he wants to punch me again go ahead." Then he slammed the door in my face. all I did was sit in my car for 10 minutes till I knew he would be settled back in bed and then grabbed my spare key to his house, climbed the stairs to the porch unlocked the door and maid my way to his room.

I opened the door and he nearly fell off the bed when I said, "Why do you love me Noah?" Next thing I remember falling asleep tangled in Noah's arms wearing nothing.

_End Flashback_

"Just cold feet right Rach? Get out. I never want to see you again." He said to me in disgust. He rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to get ready for school.

**Noah's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to class when I saw Rachel and Finn standing next to his locker, I know it is wrong to eaves drop but screw it I've been in Juvie I have worse moral problems. As I walked up I heard Rachel say, "I want to get married, Now."

Then I heard probably the stupidest thing ever, "Today? But I have gym?" Really he has fucking Gym? He is about to marry the most amazing person on the face of this planet and he says that he has to work out? WTF! All I know is that I am not going to stick around to hear the end of that conversation. So I left. I skipped town for a couple of days. I know that we had Regional's and all, but I just couldn't be in town for the god forsaken Finchel wedding. When I got home I heard that they were on their honeymoon. I buckled down for the rest of the school year so I could hightail it out of Lima Freaking Ohio. I had a full ride to NYU to study Music and play football. I was done with them.

**So that is the Prologue. I hoped that you liked the first little bit of this story. I will hopefully update soon. Review with what you think! Sorry for the long A/N. I will try and be shorter next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys her is chapter 2. I only had on review, but I hope that people are still reading it. Some stuff will sound familiar from Chickadee by cx7171**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee because if I did we wouldn't have to wait until April 10****th****!**

**Puck's POV**

So in a nutshell everything that has happened in the past 14 years… I got my degree at NYU and graduated top of my class, I am now a successful studio owner. Rachel and Finn moved into the city about a month after I did. She started at NYADA and graduated top of her class landing the lead as Eva Peron in Evita her first audition out of college. She was starring alongside Ricky Martian. Finn had decided not to go to college and he started working at a garage. He now owns a successful chain of garages around the New York area. Their daughter Abigail is now 14 years old and is so happy being a freshman in high school. I had to settle all of the bad blood behind Rachel and I and Finn and I so that I could have some friends in the City, other than my workers. Abby loves her Uncle Puck so much. She is always asking to come to work and meet all the famous people. So that is all you need to know with what gets us to this point.

I walk into Rachel and Finn's apartment on the Upper East Side and all I hear is screaming. I walk into the kitchen finding Rachel standing at the counter making Abby's lunch before she heads off to school with her cool uncle Puck the record producer.

"Hey Rach."

"Noah! Oh thank god you're here they have been at each other's throats all morning. I swear I'm gona lose it."

"Why? What did…" I trailed off as Finn walked into the room.

"What are you doing her Puck?" Finn asked.

"I'm here to take Abby to school." I responded.

"Rach, I thought that we discussed this that Abigail should be spending less time with Puck. The rock star bad boy attitude is not a good influence for her." Finn protested.

"And I told you I am not ever telling Noah that he can't see Abigail." Rachel argued.

"I'm late for work. I will see you later." Finn said before storming out of the apartment. Then Abby came down the stairs into view. She ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Chica."

"Noah, I don't mind if she knows Spanish but I prefer if you addressed her in Hebrew." Rachel complained.

"Don't let Satan hear you say that. Anyway. You ready to go Abbs?"

"Sure am old man." Abby replied. "Bye mom I'll see you after school." She told her before kissing her cheek.

R&P

I'm sitting in the studio just waiting to go home when I get a message brought into me from my secretary saying that Rachel needs me to call her ASAP. So I tell the guys to take five and head to my office.

"Hello?" I heard Rachel say from the other line sounding very panicked.

"Rach, Baby what's wrong?"

"Abby didn't come home. I called all of her friends and the school and no one has seen her. And I know you are working with The Fray today, but I just can't be alone with her missing."

"Okay, calm down take deep breaths. I will tell the guys to take the afternoon off and I will go home and change, then I'll head over. Did you tell Finnocences?"

"Okay. Of course I didn't call Finn. He's working. Anyway not important right now! Just get over here as soon as you can!"

"Heading out of the building within five minutes."

"Thank you."

"Breath, we will find her."

R&P

I'm headed up the stairs to my apartment on the Upper West Side. As I walk into the apartment and head to my bedroom I see the lights on in the guest room so I head into the room seeing Abby laying on the bed.

"Babe? What are you doing here? Your mom just called me freaking out."

When she looks up with the tears in her eyes my heart breaks. "He's cheating on her. Dad is cheating on mom. I came home early today cause it was a collaboration day so we got out of school at noon, so I walked into the house and up to her room to see if she had left for rehearsal and there he was in their bed screwing Aunt Quinn." She burst into full tears.

"I don't know what to tell you darling. I just want you to know that you will always have your mother and I."

"I know. Can you take me home? I think that I need to tell her so she will kick dad out. I hate him. I wish that he wasn't my father."

"Don't say that. He will always be your father." I couldn't say that without my heart breaking completely. I wanted to tell her that I'm her dad, but Rach would kill me. It made me think of the day that Rach told me she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room moping around just waiting for it to graduation and to get the fuck out of town when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't do anything about it. I just ignored it and waited for my mom to answer it. She did and of course since it was RACHEL FUCKING BERRY she let her into my room. _

"_Noah we need to talk."_

"_Not now Berry."_

"_It's not Berry anymore."_

"_Okay what do you want Finnocences sorry excuse for a wife."_

"_Noah! Please don't be like this. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_I couldn't take it anymore I stood up got right in her face and started yelling. "I told you I loved you and we slept together and the next thing I hear is you telling Fucking Hudson that you want to get married right away. So forgive me if I don't want to fucking talk to the girl that tore my heart out!"_

"_Well you are going to have to get over that and listen to me for two fucking seconds Noah Eli Puckerman!"_

"_Fine you have five seconds go."_

"_I'm Pregnant."_

"_God for you and fucking Hudson, you have a honeymoon baby."_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_Thanks, and you're a bitch! Now get out of my house!" I headed back to bead when she said._

"_It's your baby."_

"_What!"_

"_It's your baby." She said each word drawn out._

"_So what are you going to divorce Hudson?"_

"_Of course not. As far as he knows is that the baby is his. But I would like it if you would be in her life as her uncle Puck."_

"_You are asking me to let You choose Finn as the father after everything that happened with Quinn?"_

"_Noah, I just got married and I have my whole life ahead of me."_

"_Just go Rachel. I can't even look at you right now."_

"_Noah!"_

"_Just Go!" I screamed. I laid back in bed thinking that I would be having a son or daughter with the girl I love, then I thought about how she is now Mrs. Finn Hudson and I literally ran to the bathroom to puke my guts out._

_End Flashback._

"We should get you home. Finn will be home soon and I think you should tell your mom before he gets home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you like the story. I know it seems really bad right now but I promise Puckleberry will be together soon.**

**~Sabrina**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know you are looking forward to the next chapter… so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Noah's POV**

Abby and I were walking into her apartment to go tell Rachel what she saw, I couldn't help but feel like the conversation that I had with my mom when I told her that Rachel was pregnant.

_Flashback_

"_Mom!" I yelled as I was walking into the house. _

"_In the kitchen." Sarah Puckerman responded to me. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table I feel like sulking! Rachel and Finn told the glee club about their baby today. Mom looks up at me and sees me very distraught. Great berry is rubbing off on me. "Noah? Honey what's wrong?"_

"_Rachel's pregnant."_

"_Oh honey I'm sorry. But you knew her and Finn got married you knew it was a possibility." _

"_No mom. She's pregnant with my baby."_

"_NOAH! You slept with a married woman!"_

"_I've slept with a lot of married women but Rachel wasn't married when I slept with her."_

"_Oh, dear and she is staying with Finn."_

"_Yeah. I told her I loved her and slept with her and then she went off and married him and her excuse is that 'It was one night of bad judgment' screw that she and Hudson are going to raise my child."_

"_Noah. I'm sorry, but how could you be irresponsible again for that matter."_

"_It's different this time I actually love Rachel!" _

"_I know but that doesn't change the fact that you got another girl pregnant in High School."_

"_I know mom. But you can't tell Carol or Mr. and Mr. Berry."_

"_Noah! This can't stay hidden forever."_

_End Flashback_

And boy was she right. This is about to come out that Finn is not her father.

We walked into the kitchen where Rachel was stressing beyond belief. "Oh thank god! There you are!" Rachel runs up to Abby and pulls her into a tight hug. "I was so worried! Don't do that to me ever again!"

"I won't. I promise mom. But there is something Uncle Noah and I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Earlier when you were out running errands I came home from school early and I went to check if you were in your room and I saw…" She trailed off and started crying. I put my arm around her and just let her cry into my chest. "He was having sex with Aunt Quinn."

"I'm sorry who is he?"

"Dad! Mommy, Dad was having sex with Aunt Quinn in your bed!"

"I knew it! I knew he was cheating on me with her again. God he never could learn to choose one or the other. It always had to be both."

"Rach, let me help you pack some of your stuff and you to Abby and you two can come stay with me."

"Okay. Abby go pack everything you are going to want to have to stay at Noah's."

"Okay, I love you mom and I'm really sorry."

"Its fine just go get your things." Rachel said as Abby headed up stairs to get her things. Rachel called after her, "And start on your homework!"

"Rach, Let's get your things packed up." She nodded and we headed up stairs.

R&P

A few hours later we were sitting in the living room with Rachel and Abby's stuff in my car and waiting for Finn to come through the door. When he did it took everything I had to not get up and punch the living day lights out of him.

"I'm home." Finn yelled out. The look on his face was priceless when he saw me and Abby sitting next to Rachel.

"I'm done Finn. You will have divorce papers on your desk with in the week."

"What Rachel what kind of lie did Puck come up with to get you to leave me? We both know that he is in love with you and always has been."

"Noah didn't say anything to me he just brought Abby home after she ran off. You know why she ran off? Rachel was starting to scream.

"No, but it is probably because she got her over dramatics from you!"

"SHE RAN OFF AFTER SHE CAUGHT YOU FUCKING HER AUNT QUINN!" she was screaming at him I was surprised even more when she slapped him across the face.

"That is a lie. We are married I would never cheat on you!"

"Bull shit. I never want to see you again! I take that back! The only time I want to see you again is when I'm taking you for all the money I can get in court!"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"With Noah!"

"Of course! You always run to Puck whenever something goes wrong."

"He is always there for me. Goodbye Finn." and with her last words we walked out of the apartment.

R&P

Later that night after we had dinner, unpacked, and Abby was in bed Rachel and I were sitting on the couch talking.

"I think we should tell her."

"No Noah!"

"Why not!"

"She's not ready to hear about that yet."

"Why because of Finn."

"Yes she just found out her dad was cheating on her mom."

"He's not her dad."

"Well she thinks he is."

Abby walked in at that moment and I knew we were going to have tell her now. "What do you mean Finn isn't my dad?"

"Abby honey what are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty and wanted some water."

"Go back to be honey Noah and I promise to talk quitter."

"Mom. Just tell me what you meant by Finn isn't my dad."

"He's not your father three days before the wedding I slept with someone who wasn't your dad and…"

"Finn."

"What?"

"He's not my dad. He's Finn."

"Okay. Three days before the wedding I slept with someone other than Finn and I left his house telling him it was a mistake and I went and married Finn as soon as I could. So once we were married Grandpa and Granddaddy paid for us to go away for a week. And basically you know the rest."

"You cheated first! And you left Finn for sleeping with Aunt Quinn?"

"I slept with this guy once…"

"Actually you slept with him 3 times."

"Noah!" She gave me the death glare so I shut up. "Finn has been sleeping with Quinn for three months."

"So who's my dad?"

"Noah is."

"WHAT! And you kept this from me? He has been in my life my entire life and you kept it from me that he is my dad." She said to Rachel and then she turned to me. "And you let her? Didn't you feel anything when I told you how much I hated Finn and how I wished you were my dad?"

"I couldn't tell you anything Rachel told me not to tell!"

"So all those times when Sarah told me I was named after a Hebrew name cause of both my parents she was right? I thought that she was crazy!"

"No honey. You are 100% Jewish. Both Noah and I have done everything we could to bring you up in the Jewish faith was all done behind Finns back. Why we would go home to Lima…"

Rachel started crying so I took over. "We celebrated every Jewish holiday with my mom and your Grandpa's as much as possible without Finn knowing."

"Noah, can I call you dad?"

My heart literally soared out of my chest when she asked that. I actually let a tear or to slip down my face, "I wouldn't want anything more." She ran up and hugged me. I smoothed down her hair and kissed her head. I pulled Rachel in to. "What do you say we take a trip home to Lima and let Sarah and Grandpa Berry's know the truth?"

"I think that is a lovely idea Noah." Rachel said wiping away the tears and smiling at me.

"Me to dad."

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Review please. Where do you think the story should go from here?**

**~Sabrina**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay guys I just finished 'What Has the Military Done to My Life?' so this will be the last chapter on this story as well. Let me know what other stories you might like to read about. **

**Rachel's POV**

I am sitting in my dressing room waiting to go onstage to do my last show before I go on maternity leave. Abby was always asking for a sibling when she was younger. Now she is getting one. Noah and I are having a little boy this time. I think Noah is so happy. He wants a boy because he says that Abby and I gang up on him too much. Sitting here thinking about it makes me remember the time that we took Abby home to Lima so she could officially meet her grandmother and so I could tell my dads that I had been lying to them for the past 15 years.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the front door of my child hood home with my beautiful daughter and Noah, I don't really know how to describe him. I call out, "Dad! Daddy! Are you home?"_

_They walk down the stairs and hug all of us. I say, "Why don't we sit down. I have a lot to tell you."_

"_Okay." They both say as we all sit in the living room when I look at Noah and he gives me a nod to go on. _

"_Dad, Daddy. I have to correct a lie that I have been telling you for a while now."_

"_What have you been lying about?"_

"_Well I guess I should start by saying that Finn and I are getting divorced."_

"_Where are you going to live? Is he keeping the apartment in New York?"_

"_We are staying with Abby's dad."_

"_So you are staying with Finn even if you are getting divorced."_

"_That's what I have been lying about. Finn isn't Abby's Father. Noah is."_

"_You cheated on Finn?"_

"_Yes, when we were dating. Then I decided that I wanted to get married right away so that I could clear my conscience of sleeping with Noah and then I got pregnant and I just knew that it was his not Finns. But Finn never suspected anything because we were on our honeymoon and well you get the picture."_

"_Yeah we understand honey. So why are you going to divorce Finn? I mean other than the obvious that you are in love with Noah."_

"_Dad! Not in front of my daughter."_

"_Oh please. She's the one that told me months ago that she thinks that you two are in love but can't do anything because you are married. So why the divorce?"_

"_Because he slept with Quinn Fabray in our bed and my Daughter walked in on them."_

"_That is horrible."_

"_I know. Well dad we will be back in a little bit, we are going to go drop off Noah at his mother's and introduce Abby to her grandma."_

"_Okay you all have fun."_

_It was an awkward silence on the ride over to Noah's. Once we walked through the door Noah's mother and sister attacked us all with hugs and Kisses. Then I spoke up, "Abby I would like you to meet your Grandmother. And Sarah I would like you to meet your Granddaughter."_

_Sarah gasped at that and said, "You finally told her?"_

"_Yes we did." Noah replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Rachel is leaving Finn and we thought it was best."_

"_It most defiantly was." Sarah hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You finally stopped hurting him."_

_End Flashback_

They called me to the stage then. I came out and was handed a giant bouquet of flowers and Noah and Abby were standing on stage smiling at me and then I was handed a microphone. "Oh god? What do I say?" the audience laughed. "Well I guess I can start by saying that I am so thankful to everyone that helped me get here, my agent and the producers of this show. Oh god and the director. Tom you are amazing and I love you. I can never say how much I can tell you that I am so grateful to have been able to play Maria in West Side Story. And to my amazing husband Noah who has supported me since high school. And my gorgeous daughter Abigail who is getting married on Saturday and will make the most beautiful bride there is she is marrying the most amazing man Chris Schuster who is the son of a close friends of ours Will and Emma Schuster who were actually our teachers in High school. And as a final announcement to everyone that doesn't know the reason why I am leaving the stage is I am pregnant with my second child it is a boy and his name is going to be Aaron Amir Puckerman. So thank you again and I hope you all have a wonderful night." I exited the stage then and gave my daughter and husband a hug. We were leaving to go straight to the airport and catch a flight back to Lima.

R&P

I am sitting with my daughter in her room getting ready for her wedding when I am thinking about when I was in her shoes about six years ago. I had just finalized my divorce with Finn.

_Flashback_

_I am sitting in front of the mirror while Kurt is doing my makeup and Mercedes is doing my hair. I know that Noah is in the next room over and talking with Sam, Blaine and Mike while I am over here freaking out waiting for Tina to comeback with some water for me to drink. We were all stressing over the wedding but I knew the minute that I walk out there with both of my dads on my arms walking towards Noah nothing will be going through my mind other than I am so happy. _

_End Flashback_

Noah walks into the room and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him coming out of my day dream when he says, "What are you thinking about?"

"You ." I answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Well I guess us and our wedding."

"That was one of the best days of my life."

"One of the best?"

"Well that and the night we conceived Abby and…"

"Ew! Dad come on."

"Sorry, I'm just saying. It was amazing. I had much better stamina back then."

"Aww. Honey you still have great stamina." I told him.

"Ugh! Mom. Dad. Come on, I really don't need to know about your sex lives."

Noah just smirked and said, "I know you don't." and then whispered in my ear, "Are we going to be the ones to have slutty bathroom sex at a wedding?"

"Oh you be honey." I said and then the wedding planner came in and said it was time to start the wedding. That was one of the best days of my life. I had my family and everyone I loved around. I was truly blessed.


End file.
